Motion-transmitting remote control cable assemblies, sometimes referred to as “Bowden cables” or “push-pull cables”, are used for transmitting both force and motion along a curved path in aircraft, automotive, and marine environments. Known cable assemblies can be used for transmitting load and motion in both push and pull type applications. In the automotive environment, typical applications include but are not limited to parking brakes, accelerators, hood releases, brake releases, trunk releases, park lock, tilt wheel controls, fuel filler doors, transmission shifter cables, and hydraulic control cables. One specific use of such remote control cable assemblies is positioning transmission shift members in automobiles.
These cables include an inner core wire used to execute the actuation motion, and an outer case held stationary. The outer case typically includes a liner tube and a wire windings around the tube creating a strong case, which is then coated with nylon to provide an outer covering.
This invention concerns connectors for shift cables used to operate automatic transmissions, four wheel drive transfer cases, etc., by movement of a shift lever in the driver's compartment. The shift lever is usually connected to various linkage components contained in a shifter housing including a base housing and a cover. Such connections must prevent moisture from entering the housing and the transmission of sound and vibrations to the housing, as well as to establish a mechanical coupling of the operating cable thereto. Heretofore, a connector was separately assembled to the cable, and then the connector was assembled to the shifter base housing. This separate assembly necessitated a separate seal to the housing and a number of other manually installed components to couple the connector to the base housing in addition to the components necessary to isolate and seal the connector to the cable, which added components created significant labor and component costs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simplified integrated connection between the cable and the housing in order to lower the handling and assembly labor and the number of components required while still providing good performance in the field.